Conventional consumer-use wagons are commonly used for holding and carrying cargo such as children, their toys, beach items (e.g., chairs, towels, and sand buckets/shovels), and sports equipment (e.g., balls, bats, and helmets). Such wagons typically include a generally rectangular base and four generally rectangular upright walls forming an open-topped container, with a pull handle pivotally coupled to the base front, and with four wheels rotationally mounted to the base bottom. A traditional and well-known wagon of this type is the classic RADIO FLYER wagon.
While these wagons have their advantages, they also have some drawbacks. For example, for use to carry children they are generally uncomfortable for the carried children. To address this, some wagons are provided with built-in child seats. But these wagons are not as well-suited for smaller (infant or toddler) children or for other uses such as carrying beach items, sports equipment, and/or toys.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for improved features for consumer-use wagons for multi-purpose use. It is to the provision of solutions to these and other problems that the present invention is primarily directed.